The Ultimate Hunt Of Honor
by craighorner88
Summary: When a yautja meets a fellow hunter how will he take being asked to join this persons hunt of a prey that cant be killed like a human
1. Chapter 1

1 :1806: "Oh my god what have I done" a man said kneeling before a bleeding women.

"Gabriel please I love you don't do this to me"pleaded the woman putting her hand out to him.

"There might be cure please Gabriel I love you don't do this to me"

"You know there is no other way" cried Gabriel as he lifted a knife in the air.

"God will not let have a place in heaven if you kill the woman you love"said the woman with a evil smirk.

"My wife is dead you are nothing but a unholy demon" screamed the man as he slammed the dagger deep in her heart.

"Those demons will pay" the man yelled as he ran out and towards the church.

"Gabriel what are" said the man walking up to Gabriel then noticed he was covered in blood.

"By God what happened "said the man helping him through the gates.

"They turned her and I had to kill her"cried Gabriel as he fell on his knees before the cross.

"I I'll do it bring me your poison monk" said Gabriel as the an ran up to the alter and came back with a gold challis .

"Gabriel you know if you do this there is no turning back you will be immortal until you kill the last hominis nocturnal. ( vampire)

"I realize that and I want these monsters to for what they have done to me and my wife" Gabriel said as he swallowed the liquid in the challis and stood up.

"It is done we thought you might return so our royal monks of the nights templar made these weapons and clothes for you to use on your hunt " the monk said.

"These are blessed by god and the blades and evry other weapon has dried holy water and blessed silver if you need to get more weapons there will be other churches supported by the nights templar all around the globe" the monk said placing a large cloth of leather revealing a cross bow with dozens of arrows several small blades and a semi large sword with a metal black handle and leather sheith .

"Where can I find other vampires"Gabriel said picking up the clothing as he put on a brown leather trench coat a small vest with several small slots as he placed the blades in the small grips and pulled the sword and put it on his back and placed a leather black hat on his head..

"There is a small coven of them a couple miles from the brimstone castle recruit a few brimstone men and storm the coven then when you have completed that you are on your own the brimstone society will help you through out your search and keep recruiting more brimstone hunters they are quite skilled and very strong good by and good luck Gabriel VanHelsing"the monk said as he walked away from the doors of the church watching the man leave.

" Master he has arrived at the gates what do we do my master" a man said kneeling before a tall man on a throne wearing red and black robes with white hair.

"My children listen very carefully below this castle is a large set of tunnels there you will rest until it is safe and I shall join you"the man said standing up as the smaller man kneeled even lower.

"Tell my children to go to the tunnels I shall join you momentarily as the man walked out of the great hall and came back with a bottle of red liquid and walked down the steps through a secret passage way.


	2. introductions

1 :2006:

"Umm Doctor VanHelsing I have the filed on the dead women her blood was nearly all drained but we managed to save her we are giving blood transfusions as we speak"said a women in a nurses coat.

"What are her injuries" Gabriel said lifting his head hearing about the blood loss.

"Um well a couple scratches on your chest cavity and two puncture wounds on her"

"Neck" Gabriel said getting up.

"Yeah how did you know"the nurse said taken back by his quick comment .

"Is she here or did you transfer her to West Memorial hospital " Gabriel said closing a folder and stood up .

"No she is still here she's in critical but she should recover do you want me to take you to see her?" The nurse asked in confusion.

No I will go myself excuse me" said Gabriel as he walked out of his office and down the hall to the woman's room.

"She is turning" Gabriel said to himself pulling the cloth away from the puncture wounds seeing them start to heal rapidly.

"May god have mercy on your soul and may grant you his undying forgiveness and allow passage in to the paradise of the gates of heaven" Gabriel said as he pushed a pillow over her head suffocating her to death as he watched her hand fall to the side of the bed lifeless.

"You have been forgiven "Gabriel said placing the pillow under her head and walked out the door and out of the hospital. "They have returned after so long this is going to be hard with out allies" Gabriel said walking to his home and walked up to a book shelf pulling a book cover reading

:_The hunting tactics of the hominis nocturnal Author Gabriel VanHelsing_:

As a wall lifted revealing shining blades bottles and clothing.

"I guess I better get to work" as Gabriel put the clothes and weapons in his clothing and walked out side and walked down the quite street of los Angeles .

Unknown to Gabriel he was being watched by a hunter of a different species.

"_This Ooman is different from the other he wields weapons that I haven't seen since the fight of the Trojans" The predator thought_ as he scanned the mans body finding something very different from other humans instead of a body heat signature he saw a blinding glow from within this man.

"If your going to watch me all night please do me the pleasure of introducing yourself" VanHelsing said looking right at the tree branch where the predator stood studying Gabriel.

"_How can you see me_" growled the predator with a smirk beneath his mandibles and mask.

"I cant but I sense your presence please introduce your self or go away"VanHelsing said turning around and watched as the predator leaped to the ground letting the light and images reflect off his camouflage giving the illusion he was invisible except for the outer line that his camouflage produced .

"_I see your not a threat to me" _growled the predator as he walked up to VanHelsing.

"What is your name hunter"smiles Vanhelsing as he watches the reflective image walk closer to him.

" _My name is Kilono and you are?" Kilono asked _.

"Mine is Gabriel VanHelsing and you are a yautja am I correct or am I wrong" smiled VanHelsing.

"_How did you come to know of the Yautja kind?" Kilono asked inconfusion and interest._

"When I was in Rome I found soldiers with there heads gone and spinal column ripped and a few with burned holes in there chest cavity I hunted down the thing that did it and found a youngeblood Yautja perched above several bodies I questioned him but not before he attacked me thinking I was like any other human or ooman to you boy was he wrong any way when I beat him in battle and spared his life he owed me a life debt and so I questioned him and he told me about your kind what they do and how they do it"chuckled VanHelsing as he pulled out a small ring made of an alloy not know to the element charts of Earth.

"_That's a battle ring_ _a hunter is to give that who ever beats them in a fight did you happen to get the hunters name?" asked Kilono picking the ring up and moving it around in his clawed hand._

"Yes his name was Tiwiahan he looked like a good fighter his mask had many carving in it"VanHelsing said with a smirk.

"_You must be playing a joke cause Tiwiahan is a great elder for you to have fought him would mean you are well over the age of 200 making you older then some of our greatest elders but I know for a fact that oomans only live a life period of at least 85-90 years old you couldn't have fought him its impossible" Kilono said with a slight chuckle ._

"Believe me it is quite possible but I didn't come here to reminisce of old memories I am here to hunt vampires and Destroy them completely "stated VanHelsing as he put the ring back on his finger.

"_Vampires what is a vampire?" questioned Kilono looking quite confused._

"Vampires are hunters of the night and kill humans" stated VanHelsing.

"_Well they sound like my kind of people what makes the so dangerous that you must hunt them?" asked Kilono._

"Well for starters they drink the blood of humans they are immune to bullets immune to any kind of harm they are considered immortals but they have six draw back they cant be near a cross or any holy religious objectthey must drink blood to heal wounds they must stay out of sunlight or they will die they cant touch silver ,garlic or holy water bless by a priest. They can turn any person or thing they bite into a vampire by giving some of there blood to the creature it bit so they grow in population like rabbits feed give rebirth more vampires that's what makes them so dangerous they are quite hard to kill"stated VanHelsing as he walked into a alley and pulled out a silver cross.

"_Why should I worry they could kill me if they tried my weapons_ _are highly more advanced then your guns so if I meet one of these so-called Vampires I can kill it and take its skull as a trophy for my trophy "chuckle Kilono._


	3. Old friends and directions

1 "You don't under stand how these creature work they cant be killed like a regular human they can regenerate limbs within days"

"_Don't worry I will be fine if I can take out a hard meat queen and claim its head as a trophy I will be just fine until we meet again"Kilono said as he leaped in the tree and disappeared._

"I warned you my friend" VanHelsing said as he walked to a club looking at the door seeing a pictograph of a vampire clan.

"Do you have a reservation"the doorman said stepping in front of VanHelsing with a smile showing his long fangs.

"Yeah I got a reservation" as a small pfft sound is heard and the doorman collapsed to the ground and turned into a ash pile at VanHelsings feet.Excuse me as VanHelsing pushed past a few people and climbed the stairs sitting down at a small table looking across the floor.

"Can I get you something" a little white girl walking up with a smile showing her fangs.

Takes the hat off and lays it on the table "yeah get me a glass of Jack Daniels on the rock amd a shot of Vodka thanks" VanHelsing said turning his head clenching his teeth as he looked around

spotting at least 15-20 Vampires throughout the club smiling talking licking there fangs.

"Here you go"the small waitress said putting the two drinks on the table licking her fangs.

"Thanks here" said VanHelsing as he handed her a 10$ bill and downing his drinks quickly.

"Oh miss I almost forgot do you know a man named Eric Frost the son of Deacon Frost I need to have a word with him" VanHelsing said putting his drink down seeing the shock in the waitresses eyes.

"Umm yeah he's upstairs would you like me to get him or would you like to speak to him personally" the waitress said with a shocked grin.

"Sure follow me"the waitress said as she walked up another set of stairs shaking her as with ever step.

"Thanks" VanHelsing said walking behind her looking back at the other vampires.

"Umm Mr. Frost there is someone here to see you" the waitress said knocking on the door.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed" the man said in side the room as the sound of a chair is being pulled out.

"Why Frost is that the way to talk to a lady I thought your father raised you better I thought Deacon raised you right"VanHelsing said with a smirk.

"Gabriel is that you come in lets talk" said the man as the door opened.

"Thanks" Vanhelsing said to the girl dismissing her from the open door.

"Come sit lets talk" a guy said as he stands out of the shadows standing 6,0 feet tall with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a set of pearly white fangs wearing an Italian aremony suit.

"How are you Eric well I presume still drinking the blood of your little hookers" Vanhelsing said looking around seeing a couple dead corpse of hookers with blood dripping out of their neck.

"I'm fine how is your health you know being immortal and all how is your friend you Blade the sorry son of a bitch who killed my father and had that black little bitch murder my mother" stated Eric lighting a cigarette .

"He is well still killing your sorry piece of shit race just like me" VanHelsing said reaching in his pocket grasping something in the palm of his hand.

"I wouldn't try it Gabriel there are dozens of vamps here that would love to kill a man named VanHelsing but they don't know what you look like so put the gun away"chuckled Eric.

"Well Blade has made you paranoid" snorted VanHelsing pulling out a pack of smokes lighting one and breathing the smoke out fast looking up at the guy.

"Sorry so what do you want?"questioned Eric taking another drag of his smoke and stamps it out in the crystal ash tray.

"Im looking for someone a vampire named Michael Donahue" mentioned VanHelsing taking another drag then another breathing the smoke out slow.

"You wanna find a the head Vampire of the royal blood council why?"asked Eric with a look of confusion.

"Well for starters the son of a bitch turned my wife into one of you and I wanna kill him slow and painful but don't worry Im not after you I am only after him and his little minions"snarled VanHelsing finishing his smoke and stepped on it on the carpet.

"Very well the man your looking for is in San Diego in a pent house on 7th& broad way now

please leave I have some unfinished business to take care of" as he pulled another hooker out naked as she walked over and rubbed his chest from the back.

"I bid you a dew" VanHelsing said walking out of the club and sits on a Harley and starts it.


	4. trophys search of a friend

1 "_This is interesting I guess VanHelsing was right_ _these people do feed on humans they are worse then my kind taking trophies" Kilono muttered standing on a rafter staring at several vampires feeding on women and men._

_Sniff "do you smell that can you smell that blood_ its different stronger"said a female Vampire looking up towards the rafter as her eyes began to glow.

"We have a guest" smiled another vampire looking at the rafters with a smirk as she licked her upper lip.

"_Can they see me"thought Kilono as he activated his plasma caster aiming the laser on to one of the vampires heads _.

"Hey Jessica what's that on your head?" asked a male vampire looking at the three laser dots.

"What's on my head?" questioned Jessica looking at the guy in confusion.

"Well it looks like some one is pointing a couple of laser sights at your head"the male Vampire said as a blast of plasma shot her in the head causing the back of her head to explode send pieces of brain all over the other Vampires.

"Holy fuck"said the male vampire looking up as he is hit in the chest by a spear pinning him to the floor.

"Ah get this thing out of me "screamed the vampire as the combi staffs cloaking began to disappear showing a silver 6 foot rod piercing his chest cavity.

"Ssss who did that" screamed a vampire as he ran over the male who was pierced and attempted to pull it out.

Tushe as a net captured the Vampire trying to pull out the stick and was pinned to the wall.

"Ah Im stuck" screamed the vampire trying to break the net with his hands cutting his fingers.

"Get me out" as the net began to coil in the spikes tightening around the vampire as it began to cut into the flesh of the vampires skull.

"What's going on yelled a vampire trying to pull the netting off the vampire while another on tried to pull the spear out.

"_Move"Kilono said landing on the shiny marble floor shooting out his wrist blades and decloaked showing a seven foot tall greenish red man covered in muscle carrying high-tech weapons and a metal mask._

"What the fuck is that "yelled a girl vampire before she was impaled by the three foot long blades as they went through her stomach.

"Guh" was all the girl got out after the rude remark.

"Kill that thing" yelled another vampire as several vampires lunged at Kilono with great speed.

Kilono blocked a few punches and kicked one of the other vampires in the chest knocking him against a wall knocking him out.

"_You die" as he grabbed one by the throat and yanked hard ripping it out as the blood flowed from his throat as he turned into ash on the floor._

_As more ash hit the floor from several other vampires were killed Kilono walked over to the ones with his weapons._

"Who are you" grunted the Vampire trying still to pull the combi staff out still.

"_I am the hunter and you are the prey"Kilono said shooting out the blades slicing the vampires head clean off._

"Get this fucking net off me"yelled the vampire watching Kilono remove the staff from the ground and ash pile.

"_Yes of course_" Kilono said as he stabbed the staff into the neck of the vampire.

Ahh you bastard"screamed the vampire as his blood splashed on the ground.

"_Why wont you die"muttered Kilono twisting the staff causing more blood to fall._

"Haven't you read Stokers Fable he will come and kill you vampire hunter" smiled the vampire.

"_I am no vampire hunter I am just a hunter of honor and you are finished"_chuckled Kilono slicing the vampires head off with his wrist blades.

"_I must say this was a worthy hunt_"muttered Kilono as he picked up the heads that were worthy of being shown on his trophy wall.

"Please sir help me" cried a young brunette girl looking of the age of 17 or 18.

"_Leave now before more come"_ growled Kilono helping the girl up as she ran out of the building.

"_I need to find Vanhelsing and now_" growled Kilono as he leaped out of the building landing on the roof running along the roof tops.

"_Computer get a DNA scan find VanHelsing give me his location"clicked Kilono _as he leaped to another building.

"DNA found location city San Diego One hundred and fifty miles from prior location.

"_Well VanHelsing you seem to get around"_chuckled Kilono as he ran into a small abandoned

construction site.

"_Time to find my friend"_Kilono said as he leaped in his small pod ship and activated the controls and entered the directions.

"_Off to San Diego"_ chuckles Kilono as the thrusters lifted the ship off the ground and concealed in its cloaking and took off over the mountains.

"_I guess VanHelsing was right those bloody bastards are strong I only managed to claim four heads" _as he began to clean the skin and brain from the skull as he placed them on small spike for show.


	5. Lifes not a bowl of peaches

1"Well Im close"chuckles VanHelsing as he pulled up in front of the 7th street and broadway.

"Excuse me sir can I help you" a man said walking up to VanHelsing.

"Yeah you can get the hell out of my way" VanHelsing said as the man put his hand in front of him to stop him.

"Please" as VanHelsing grabbed the mans hand and twisted it snapping a couple fingers in the process.

"Ah god you bastard"the man said screaming as he fell to his knees in front of VanHelsing screaming in pain.

"Where is Michael Donahue I need to speak to him in private" smirked VanHelsing twisting the mans hand more .

"H-h he's up stairs please let my hand go"screamed the man showing his fangs in pain.

"Thanks now get your blood sucking ass out of my sight before I blow your fucking head off"growled VanHelsing as he let the mans hand go and watched him run down the street past his Harley.

"Sir what can I do for you" a blonde girl said at the reception desk looking at VanHelsing with a fake smile.

"Yeah you can tell the room number of Michael Donahue so I may talk to him" VanHelsing said with a smirk watching the look of shock from the sound of the name.

"Im sorry sir but there is no man by that name in these pent houses please leave"the girls said with her fake smile.

"Listen here I came from three states over and I am not leaving until I see him please tell him VanHelsing is here to speak to him"

"As I said before there is no man by that name in this building"the girl said with her fake smile.

"Look bitch as I have said get his blood sucking ass down here or you get a silver bullet in your fucking skull"VanHelsing said pulling out a silencer pistol out and pointing it at her head.

"Frank" yelled the girl as a very large vampire walked up and punched VanHelsing in the mouth knocking him back a couple feet back .

"Get out of here before I break your arms and send you to the hospital" laughed the big Vampire.

"Ill be back you neanderthal" growled VanHelsing as He got u and dusted himself off and pulled out a hat and started the Harley peeling out down the streets.

"Great" growled VanHelsing as a patrol car pulled up telling him to pull over.

"Excuse me officer is there a problem"

"Do you realize how fast you were going Mr?"

"VanHelsing Gabriel VanHelsing what have I done Officer".

"Well Mr VanHelsing you are in trouble for speeding you were going 72 miles an hour while the speed limit is 70 miles an hour also you bothered Michael Donahue" the officer said as he punched VanHelsing off the motor cycle on to the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are bothering him"growled the officer picking him up by the scruff of his coat and through him farther off the road.

"Let me guess you one of his lackeys "chuckled VanHelsing seeing the pictograph on his neck.

"Yup"

"Well your dead now"chuckled VanHelsing pulling out a silenced pistol shooting the cop in the head watching him turn to ash burning his uniform up.

"Your under arrest"yelled another cop as VanHelsing turned around before getting knocked out by a night stick


	6. New friends and a rescue

1 "_Where is VanHelsing my computer says he was here now where the hell did he go"growled Kilono in annoyance._

"_What is this"_as he picked up a piece of paper with a single word and a number

_HELP 760-984-6452_

"_What the hell is this"_cursed Kilono looking at the number but understood the word.

"_Vanhelsing needs help maybe this number can help him"_thought Kilono as he leapt into a tree leaping to another branch several dozen feet away from each tree.

"Baby of course I love you" man said into his cell as he walked back and forth.

"_Give me your phone now"_growled Kilono leaping to the ground and snatched the phone hanging up on the girl.

"Oh my god"the guy said seeing the huge figure approach him.

"_Put this number in our I will rip your head off"_growled the predator showing the man thephone number to the man.

"O Oh ok"stuttered the man putting the number in and tossed the phone running down the park path.

"_Good"_Kilono said catching the phone and listened.

Phone: Hello

"_Hello um who is this"_asked Kilono.

Phone: This is King Hannibal King who is this.

"_I don't have time to explain VanHelsing is in trouble and needs your help can you help him I don't know how to find him all he left was a word and a number your number"_Kilono

said .

"Um Abby what exactly did you tell this guy on the phone"king said loading an electric pistol with silver hollow points.

"I only told him the location that's all I swear King"Abigail said loading her shot gun with explosive rounds.

"What do we do?" asked Abby looking at a black door leading to another room.

"Do we tell him or do we handle it our selves ?" Abby said looking at King then at the door .

"No we don't tell him we can handle a couple Vampires "chuckled King as he holstered his pistol.

SMASH

"What the fuck " screamed King raising the gun looking for vampires seeing none around them.

"_I need your assistance with getting VanHelsing_ from your planets authority "growled Kilono.

"Who said that"King said pointing the pistol directly at Kilono.

"Where are you asked Abby watching King before the large pistol was snatched out of his hand and seemed like it was hovering in mid air.

" _I need your help I wont harm you now if I give you your gun back I want you to put it back in your holster"_ Kilono said putting the gun on a small table and deactivated his cloaking revealing a huge humanoid looking creature wearing armor and a metal mask.

"What the fuck is that"King yelled reaching for his ankle holster but was stopped by Abby.

"_Im not here to hurt you I know VanHelsing_ _and he need our help the authorities have him and they probably confiscated his weapons"Kilono _said watching Abby stop king from reaching another weapon.

"You were the guy on the phone weren't you_ "Abby_ said looking at the tall creature.

"What this thing isn't even human"King said as he glanced at the door.

"_No but that doesn't matter VanHelsing needs your help and I do to I don't know the schematics to that building and I need your assistance in getting him out"_Kilono said watching King stop and stand straight .

"Ok fine I will help you but if I see any signs that you are a Vampire I will shoot you in the head"King said grabbing his pistol and holstered it at his side.

"_Thanks now who is the man in the other room we might need him to help us in breaking VaHelsing out of the building"Kilono _said as he began to walk to the door.

"I will get him"Abby said walking up the stairs and knocked lightly in a sort of pattern.

"What is it Whistler?" questioned the man as he opened the door and a tall black man with a black trench coat black shades and several different weapons within his coat.

"Blade meet um?"Abby said pointing to Kilono in a bit of confusion.

"What was your name again?" asked Abby staring at the creature as her touched his small wrist computer.

"_My name is Kilono and you must be the legendary blade I heard so much about from VanHelsing when we talked last in the park"_Kilono said looking at the black man as he walked back in the room and grabbed a large blade and put it in his Jacket and smiled.

"Well is VanHesing going to et him self out or are we going to bust his ass out of Jail with a get out of Jail free card"Blade smirked looking at King Then Abby then towards Kilono.

"_Yes lets go"_Kilono said activating sensor on his mask forseeing in the dark

"Do you ride or do you run" smile Blade pulling a large tarp off of four motorcycles one black blue red and silver grey.

"I heard the conversation on the phone so I went and got another just for you now lets go"Blade said sliding on the bike along with Abby and King.

"_This device is similar to our cloak roamers we have when we take distance hunts"_Kilono said sliding on it and started it up reaving the engine and listened to it growl.

"Then lets go"Blade said as he peeled out on the garage floor and took off down the large ships deck hitting a ramp launching his bike over the water and on to the other side.


	7. The break out and a female friend

1"Ok mister whats your name"the lieutenant said walking around VanHelsing.

"My name is Gabriel VanHelsing"Gabriel said telling the people again.

"Well if that's true then please tell me how come your name does not show up in our government or state computers"the cops said sitting on the table.

"I don't know I am a good person I haven't broken any laws" VanHelsing said looking at the cops then at the window.

"Good my ass why were you armed to the teeth when one of the deputies arrested you"the cop said the officer coming in the door looking at VanHelsing with hate in his eyes.

"I don't know how to explain that"VanHelsing said looking at the cop in a bit of worry.

"Lets count the weapons you had on just your person"the cop said pulling out a piece of paper.

45 colt magnum

44 colt magnum

9 millimeter( silencer)

5 grenades

Tomcat Beretta (ankle holster)

Beretta 87cal cheetah

two 357 cal desert eagles

38 cal snub nose (pit holster)

50 caliber ( right hip)

"Wow normal people dont carry 9 guns and a very strange looking set of grenade"the cop smirked.

"Plus you killed an officer with your 9 millimeter trust me your going to prison along time"the cop said getting in VanHelsings face reeking of vodka.

"It doesn't matter how long im I there I wont die" smiles VanHelsing looking at the cops.

"What you saying you're an immortal"laughed the cop leaning on the table causing his sleeve to slide a couple inches.

"Officer please leave for a minute I would like to talk to this guy alone"the cop said gesturing towards the door.

"Ok captain I will be back in a minute" the officer said walking out the door.

"Well if it isn't Gabriel VanHelsingI have heard about you from my master" the captain said lifting his arm showing the Vampires pictograph of his clan.

"You're a familiar "chuckled VanHelsing looking at the captain.

"Going on nine years"the captain said lifting his arm pulling the sleeve down showing the pictograph to him in full view.

"I hate familiar's"growled VanHelsing looking down at the floor.

"You are going to be handed over to the very man you have been hunting for so long"the captain said with a evil smirk.

"Michael Donahue" whispered VanHelsing looking at the double mirror as it shattered from a body being thrown through it.

"What the hell" screamed the captain as a bullet hit him in the head turning him to ash.

"What took you guys so long to get here" chuckled VanHelsing.

"Well we had to get some popcorn"King said shooting his cuffs watching them fall.

"Do you always have to make a joke about everything"Smiled VanHelsing rubbing his wrists.

"So what do we do they probably have called backup by now"Abigail said pulling her bow out loading an arrow.

"Ill see you guys on the outside I need to get my things Blade come with me and help me take care of any one who gets in our way"VanHelsing said walking towards the window.

"Wait where is Kilono"?"VanHelsing said looking around.

"He's on the lower level making sure police don't show up to stop us"King said with a smirk.

"_I cant believe I have to wait I want to go on a hunt"_ Kilono thought checking his weapons

"Hey who are you and what the hell are you doing here" a big guff guy said stepping behind Kilono .

"_Your worst nightmare"_Kilono said with a smirk shooting out his wrist blades as he slashed the mans head off.

"_A pitiful kill I need more of a challenge_" kilono said looking at a set of stairs watching a dozen armed men run down and aim at him.

"_This is more like it"_Kilono said with a smile hidden beneath the mask.

"Ok Alpha team second floor Bravo team third floor Charlie team will take this floor" said a man with a mask and a large semi automatic weapon on his shoulder.

"Yes Sir" the men said in unison as the teams went up the stairs to the other three floors.

"Sir what is that"! A soldier said pointing towards the blur of light shining around Kilono's cloaking .

"Soldier I don't know but are orders are to shoot on sight" the man said pulling the weapon in to range as he fired a burst shot at the shining object.

"_Human's and their guns"_muttered Kilono rushing the man firing slicing the barrel clean off with the large blades.

"Holy shit what the fuck just ha" but was interrupted by a hand grabbing his throat cutting the air from his lungs.

"Sarge sarge" yelled another soldier as a small blue ball of energy blew his chest open.

"What are you"groaned the Man grabbing and scrapping the hand to let go.

"_Your Grim Reaper"_ Kilono said snapping the mans neck with little ease.

"Sarge um ghaa" man said as a pair of blades stabbed his chest.

_Pitiful human's they think they can fight cause there the military_" Kilono said sheathing his blades and deactivated his plasma caster dropping the dead Sargent.

"So where do you think the cops put your weapons"Blade said looking at the halls.

"I know wait here" VanHelsing said running down the hall and through a black door.

"Sir ir please help me I need help please " a girl said shaking a metal door of the cage she was in.

"What is a girl lke you doing in a cage"VanHelsing said looking at the Mexican teenager.

"Im the hostage of the police they take me out when the wanna fuck me I've tried to escape but they have guns please help me"the girl said as she began to cry.

"Don't worry Ill get you out of there"VanHelsing said grabbing the lock twisting it causing it to snap with a loud pop sound.

"Come on"VanHelsing said as he pulled her out and stood her up.

"Let me get my things and then we can go" VanHelsing said kicking a door showing a desk with all his weapons and jacket and hat.

"VanHelsing move your ass we need top get out of here"Blade called out pulling out his sword hearing foot steps come up the stairs that were a few feet away from the door VanHelsing went through.

"_Don't shoot its me Blade_"Kilono said walking up with a couple heads clipped to his hip.

"What are those"Blade said looking at the decapitated heads of several soldiers.

"_There my trophys"_ Kilono said patting the Sergeants head .

"Lets go" VanHelsing said carrying a Teenager in his arms.

"Who is that"Blade said pointing towards the girl with a look of suspicion.

"She was a hostage of the cops we are going to take her with us"VanHelsing said putting her on the ground allowing her to lean on his shoulder for support.

"Lets move"Blade said running the opposite direction that Kilono walked up.


	8. information and a new ally

"Here have something to drink"Gabriel said handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Now please tell me your name and why the police had you in the cage!"Gabriel asked with a look of worry.

"Well my name is Natasha and they had me in the cage cause I am a hooker and they arrested me for prostitution and began to rape me when they wanted it"Natasha said shaking lightly putting the cup down pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Well you completely safe here there is a room to the right of the hall you can sleep in there till we can figure out what to do"Gabriel said walking her to the room closing the door.

"How is she"Blade said walking up to Gabriel glancing at the door and then at Gabriel.

"I don't know she is a little shook up but I think she is calming down"Gabriel said sitting in a chair rubbing his eyes.

"You should sleep those cops were not very friendly"Blade said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah your right I didn't get much sleep tell the guys Im going to rest keep an eye on the camera's"Gabriel said walking in another room closing the door.

"I don't like her she isn't normal"Kilono remarked sitting in a chair as he scanned VanHelsings

room seeing him lying down.

"I need to call someone you ok by yourself"Blade said referring to Kilono.

"Yeah go do what you got to do I will watch over VanHelsing"Kilono said turning around typing on the computer looking up certain sites.

"John you there"Blade said into a cell phone waiting for a response.

"Yes this is John what do you need Blade"

"John I need you to come San Diego"Blade said with a smirk looking towards the girls room. We a situation that calls for your expertise" Blade said in the phone hearing a "fine I will be there in the morning" as the line went dead.

"Ok well we are going to have a friend of mine from Chicago come here and look at the girl make sure she s normal and if she isn't he will be able to tell" Blade said walking up to the screen typing a few keys causing the screens to change showing the door and the hall and the way into the warehouse they were staying at.

"What about those people talked to earlier when I was getting you well they are taking c are of the vampires while im away"Blade said removing his sword placing it on the table along with his other weapons.

"Blade you know a Vampire by the name of Michael Donahue?"

"Well yeah he was once under the reign of Frost before I iced his ass(No pun intended) now the little blood sucker has three huge businesses and he has huge numbers of men all around him me and the night stalkers tried once to take him out but lost two of the new guys but I yeah I know him he is one of the most strongest blood council members there is""Why do you ask" Blade inquired watching the screens.

"Van Helsings after him apparently he is the Vampire that turned his wife"Kilono said still typing on the computer.

LOS ANGELES

"John where you going" Chas said watching him put the phone down and walk towards the a metal closet pulling out the gold cross gun and a small collection of silver trinkets.

I need to get to San Diego you coming Chas" John said walking towards the taxi cab getting in the back seat.

"John what's in San Diego John" Chas said starting the car peeling out of the buildings parking lot driving towards the free way.

SAN DIEGO

"Blade who was that"Kilono said watching blade walk towards a spare bedroom.

"Huh wonder what got in him"Kilono said typing on the computer trying to get more info on this Michael Donahue.


End file.
